


Rebuilding, together

by thedragonfly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Rape Recovery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Weeks after Optimus has gotten rid of Makeshift, Ratchet has been recovering from the violence and abuse. He's finally ready to be close to Optimus again.Optimus knows he needs to take things slow, but he's determined to show Ratchet how loved he is and how strong the Prime know he is.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Rebuilding, together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEnchantedQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pondering, Pondering.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906434) by [TheEnchantedQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill). 



> Thanks for all the feels, Enchanted. And thanks for letting me have a go at writing this for you. (hugs)

Optimus entered his shared quarters with Ratchet to find the medic in the berth, a data pad softly illuminating his face with its glow. 

Ratchet looked up at Optimus, greeting him with a small smile. He powered off the data pad, setting it on the table beside their berth.

Optimus closed the door behind him and then took the short steps to the side of the berth. He dropped to his knees at the side, leaning his forehelm gently against Ratchet's as he reached out with the bond. Both the bond and Ratchet's EM field greeted him with a wave of love and gratitude.

"I want to try tonight," Ratchet murmured quietly against Optimus' lips before kissing him quickly. He placed his hands on either side of Optimus' chest.

"Only if you're ready, old friend," Optimus whispered. 

Ratchet chuckled softly against Optimus' lips. "I thought I just said I was ready," he snarked, without any bite. 

Optimus smiled to hear that from his good friend, "As you wish, love..." He pulled his helm back slightly, placing his hands on Ratchet's shoulders, "You will tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable or hurting." He watched his mate with concerned optics. 

Ratchet nodded, meeting Optimus' optics. "Yes, I promise...." he said, reaching out with one hand to cup the base of Optimus' left audial finial.

"Very well, my love," Optimus assented as he placed his hands lightly on Ratchet's thighs while moving in for another kiss. He was pleased when he didn't feel Ratchet tensing up in reaction. 

Ratchet hummed into the kiss as he felt his mate kneading circles on the insides of his thighs. Before Makeshift-as-Optimus Ratchet would already be well-lubricated and keeping his interface panel shut to tease his mate. Now he needed to remind himself that this was his Optimus.

Optimus broke the kiss to put a single digit under Ratchet's chin. "Are you still doing okay, Old Friend?" he asked quietly, pulling his hands from the medic's thighs. 

Ratchet blinked. Optimus must have picked up the stray thoughts over their bond. "Yes, just reminding myself that it's you..." he answered.

"Should we stop?" Optimus asked.

"No," Ratchet answered quickly. "I want this. I want you. Your gentle touch..." He wrapped his arms around Optimus' abdominal plates, burying his face in the semi's chest.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratchet, massaging the medic's back. He squirmed in place on his knees as he suddenly felt his aft being squeezed. 

"Get up here before you cause your knee joints to seize," Ratchet instructed as he made room on the berth.

Optimus climbed into the berth with grace, settling himself face-to-face with the medic. “There’s the acerbic wit,” he said with a low chuckle as he kissed Ratchet on the chevron, his chin and down on his chest. He paused to look up at his medic, drinking in the sight of his gorgeous turquoise optics.

“I love you... so very much, Old Friend,” Optimus said in the low baritone that sent pleasant shivers down Ratchet’s spinal struts. He felt the warmth settle low behind his interface panel and allowed it to retract, exposing his array.

Optimus kissed Ratchet again as he ran a hand down the medic's back, savouring the way his mate arched into the touch, causing their chest plating to rub. By the time his hand made its way under Ratchet's medpack, he had his mate gasping in their kiss. 

Optimus rolled onto his knees, grabbing his pillow from the head of the bed. "Roll onto your back, love. I intend to make things up to you..."

"Optimus, you don't have to. It wasn't..." Ratchet protested. 

"I am aware of that; nonetheless, this is for _you_ and something I **want** to do," Optimus reassured Ratchet. "Unless I am moving too quickly...."

"N-no. It's alright," Ratchet said, rolling onto his back. Optimus caught his hips, sliding the pillow there between his hips and lower back. 

Optimus sat back on his heels, reaching down to massage the inside of Ratchet's thighs, drawing a shaky moan from the medic as his legs splayed wider to welcome the mech. 

Optimus let his field unfurl over Ratchet, waves of love, adoration, and protection enveloping his mate. He leaned down, licking a path through Ratchet's valve folds and letting his glossa circle the sensitive node at the top. 

Ratchet gasped and writhed under Optimus' ministrations as his mate pinned his hips down firmly.

Optimus gave a quick glance to Ratchet's face, making sure his medic wasn't distressed. Although Ratchet's optics were shut, the open mouth and noises coming from his mate confirmed he was okay to continue. 

Optimus slipped a finger into Ratchet's valve, feeling out familiar nodes that never failed to elicit the best noises from his mate. The soft mesh walls of Ratchet's valve milked his finger, trying to draw it further in. 

Optimus slipped a second finger inside and as he sucked Ratchet's anterior node he felt charge surge through his fingers as the medic's overload crashed through him. He sat back on his pedes, watching the overload take his mate. He smiled softly at how beautiful Ratchet was and how much he loved this mech.

Ratchet groaned with his optics still shut and he rolled onto his side. "You didn't even open your interface panel, did you? Open up and lie down here beside me," he ordered, optics open now.

Optimus was about to protest when Ratchet merely gave him a _look_. "Out of the two of us, it's my job to ignore self-care," the medic stated. 

Optimus sighed and allowed his interface panel to open as commanded and he slowly lowered himself onto his side, facing Ratchet. "I would prefer if you... ngh ah!!!" he exclaimed, as Ratchet pressed himself up to Optimus, slinging a leg over a shiny chrome thigh.

Ratchet had grabbed both their spikes in one of his own hands. He rubbed his fingers through the weeping lubricant gathering at the head of both of their spikes, using it to slick both hard members and build their charge higher. 

Optimus was recovering from the initial shock of Ratchet's actions as he wrapped an arm over his chest, gently clonking their forehelms together as it was his turn to moan.

Ratchet instinctively arched his back into the sensations he was causing for both bots. He groaned, shifting his grip slightly on the two spikes in his hand, allowing the ridges on the underside of each to line up and rub against each other.

"Ratchet, hng, I'm..." Optimus stuttered out in a static-laced voice. He moved his helm to capture Ratchet's lips sloppily with his own, only to break it a few moments later. His spike twitched in the medic's hand before a strong spurt of transfluids coated Ratchet's hand and spattered across both of their abdominal plates. 

Ratchet's own overload came a few moments later, spurred on by the base pleasure of his mate's completion. He stroked his spike one last time as it added to the mess both on his hand and their frames. 

The room went quiet save for the sounds of fans roaring, vents pulling in cool air, and pinging sounds as metal cooled off. 

Optimus stirred first, pulling Ratchet's hand from between their frames. He turned the hand palm first towards him and used his glossa to lap the mixed transfluids from it. 

Ratchet's optics opened wide and he glared at Optimus before his gaze softened and jaw dropped open. 'Slagging Prime...' Ratchet cursed internally. "Those _are_ sensitive, you know...." he said aloud. 

Optimus merely finished cleaning off each of Ratchet's digits before releasing his hand. His optics glimmered with mirth as he responded, "Indeed, my love. I thought you might want a hand with clean up."

Ratchet groaned at the pun and gently swatted Optimus on an audial finial as he extracted himself. "I am going to go clean up. Do you care to join me?"

"Very well, that sounds like an excellent suggestion," Optimus answered, sitting up and swinging his long legs over the edge of the berth. 

Ratchet walked over to Optimus, setting both hands at the base of the Prime's audials and kissed him. "Thank you," he said, breaking the kiss.

"You are very welcome, dear friend," Optimus murmured. He stood up, picking Ratchet up under his aft and carried him to the washracks with Ratchet protesting lightly the entire way that he could walk there himself, thank you very much as an amused remainder of Team Prime watched on.


End file.
